The chains of your sins
by Ancient Xana of the Old Forest
Summary: My sexy self has brought a hot slave who tries in vain to escape his mean, twisted yet beautiful Queen.. He most likely will set the castle on fire, as some of you would like to burn me as well... Mature content


AN: Thank you for reading this story, I wanted to mention even this story is about slavery I am against that, and I admire all the brave people who went through that, although the slavery has been decreasing from society we are still surrounded by discrimination, poverty and unfair acts, etc.. we together have to change that as society.

Special thanks to Sosoru who is my beta, she gave me a lot of good advices and was very patient with me, you have to read her stories are amazing! ^^

-—-

The arrows kept flying by his left, by his right. He had been able to evade them so far. This time, surely, he would be able to have his holy freedom.

The moon was the same bright red as the blood-soaked soil. The rain had ended, and the wind smelled of death.

Everything had gone perfectly. He had been able to kill the damn carrier pigeons. He had been able to break the lanterns that allowed his adversaries to send messages from the top of the mountain, to the base town. He had killed around 30 guards, who wouldn't allow him to leave the castle. He wanted to save her. He _had_ to save her. This time, he would gain their freedom.

"My Queen, the Battousai is escaping!"

An amused chuckle fluttered through the room.

"Don't worry, Aoshi is already informed," the queen replied with a wave of her graceful hand. She brought the elegant cigar holder to her tempting lips, and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, her free hand roamed her hair. The long fingers massaged her scalp and tousled her hair, which brought a seductive moan from her throat.

Shougo, regarding her manner, couldn't help but lick his lips at his diabolical Queen. She laid across her throne in a sensual pose. Her head and legs were resting on opposite armrests of her throne. Her hair was loose and undone, falling in waves about her shoulders. As she reached for her wine goblet, her revealing dress provided magnificent view of her perfect white skin.

But, behind that perfect pose, the Queen was dying inside. If someone observed properly, they could see that her lips were trembling. They would see shaking fingers that struggled to hold her empty wine goblet. If someone had cared to look into her eyes, they would see her unshed tears and a soul that burned. As a servant refilled the jewel studded cup with a sweet red wine, the chaos outside continued.

The prisoner had almost reached the main gate. There was only one guard. In his haste to obtain freedom, the man did not realized who the guard was.

Aoshi, with hateful eyes, loosed the arrow that reached the person that tried in vain to escape.

_Almost there. Please, wait for me. Please!  
_

The arrow pierced the man's skin. Shocked, he stopped and realized from where it came. Aoshi was smirking.

_An arrow won't hold me here._

The Battousai kept running, only to realize that the arrow was poisoned. His feet suddenly felt heavy, and his pace slowed.

_No, I have to escape! Please, I want her freedom. She deserves it._

After a few minutes, he was not running anymore. The poisoned man dragged his feet painfully. Unable to continue, he fell in the mud.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes. As they focused, he realized he was in the room he had been many times before. He didn't want to see the Queen´s face. He averted his gaze to the wall just to have it brought back by a hard slap.

He was furious. Yet again, he couldn't do it. He couldn't make his escape. Resigned, his amber eyes met the Queen's angry blue ones.

"How could you do it once again, Kenshin? You were trying once again to leave me!"

"Queen, I am not your property. Keep your sickness off me," was the scathing reply.

Kaoru squeezed her hands, blinking several times to see better, and removed the stinging liquid from her eyes.

"You are my slave, damn it!"

Kenshin kept his face passive. He locked his eyes with hers, not caring for her distress. She deserved it, and much more.

"You once again released a group of slaves, but what about me?"

The Queen snorted impatiently.

"Do you still ask? If I set you free you will run to that whore!"

"She is not the one who is trying to get into my sheets every night," Kenshin shot back.

Aoshi pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he tried to contain his anger. Shougo shared Aoshi's ire. He wanted to make the slave suffer.

Unhindered by his sharp words, the Queen softened her tone in an attempt to reach Kenshin..

"Why do you keep asking for her, when you could have everything with me? I can give you anything, everything!"

"You know the reason, Queen, she is my…"

"I don't care if she is your fiancé," Kaoru said, cutting his words off. "She could be your wife, girlfriend, lover, WHOEVER! if I set you free, you would run to her."

"Just please set me free. You easily would find someone who will be willing to service yo-.."

Kenshin fell into the floor, squeezing his stomach. Shougo punched the insolent slave for hurting the Queen's feelings once again. Glad to have his personal revenge, he smirked over the Kenshin's prone body.

"Shougo, please stop, please!"

Kaoru came to her slave's side, trying to helping him to stand up. Kenshin just raised his hand, letting her know that he could do it alone.

"Shougo, Aoshi, please leave me alone with him."

The pair gasped.

"Queen Kaoru, are you sure? This time he is more a danger than before," Aoshi said worriedly, ignoring the excuse of human beside him.

"Don't worry, he will be properly contained."

Aoshi and Shougo didn't like the idea at all. If the bastard hurt in any way the Queen, they wouldn't be able to do anything. The Queen just nodded in confirmation of her wishes. After a reverence, they left seeing one last time to Kenshin. While pleading for his fiancé, his eyes had been full of pain and sorrow. Now, his eyes were the dangerous ones of a cold-blooded assassin..

After the door was closed, Kaoru pulled a few colorful ropes that were on the wall close to her bed, and locked the gate that allowed access to her rooms. The invention was built by the crazy inventor Oguni Gensai, who previously was rejected and ignored by his townspeople. The Queen believed in him and appreciated his quirky nature. The system to close off her rooms from her bed was one of his crazy, but useful, inventions. Gensai had been very grateful to the Queen after years of losing hope, and had his trust.

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and examined his face. Because of her royal ring, there was now a cut on his face close to an older cross-shaped scar on his cheek. The woman pressed her parted lips to the cut. She looked up to Kenshin's eyes, but he again looked into the wall, ignoring her and her alcohol odor.

With a wry smile, Kaoru brought a sponge with a bucket of warm water and a soap. After immersing the sponge, she started to undo the knot in Kenshin's old wool robe.

"Kaoru…" his tone was sharp.

"Its okay, my slave. We are alone," she whispered softly.

Kenshin grabbed her wrists forcefully, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Don't do it, Queen," he warned.

Kaoru didn't listen. She pulled her wrist from his grip, continuing with her work. Ater the robe was on the floor, Kaoru brought the sponge to his chest and started to take off the mud and the sweat.

Gentle fingers trailed his skin, marked with new and old scars. The young woman cleaned all the dirt with tenderness, moving the sponge and soap slowly. When it reached any wound, she cleaned more patiently, trying to not inflict pain to him.

Kenshin kept averted his eyes while she was taking care of him. _ god knows when she had lost her self-esteem, _Kenshin thought, briefly taking pity on his captor. _  
_

Feeling numb, he let her do as she pleased. Some time passed, and she cleaned his chest and back. The sound of the sponge smacking the water, the water falling into the tub as the excess was wrung out, became oddly soothing. The sound ripping fabric snapped him from his lull, and Kenshin realized Kaoru had torn his undergarments. Shocked he returned his gaze to her.

"What are you doing, Queen?"

She didn't answer him with words. Kaoru pressed her lips against his hard chest, and started to push him to her tub.

"Don't do this, Queen!"

Kaoru ignored him once again, undoing her royal robe. She did not want to use a proper dress when she was with him. She herself had changed her garments when he was unconscious.

_Good god, I feel violated._

Dropping her silken clothes, she was now completely nude. Kaoru pushed her body against her prisoner's, pressing her pillowy breasts into his chest.

"I just want you to be with me Kenshin." With that, she pushed Kenshin into the immense tub. She stepped in, coming once again to him.

"While you are trying to gain any pleasure you can with my body, she is suffering something she doesn't deserve," Kenshin said low, though he was certain the Queen heard him. "You may have my body, but won't have _me_."

Kaoru brought her lips to his neck, licking and making loving bites to his jaw, pressing her body to his even closer.

Kenshin was breathing hard, his dead eyes always trying to focus on anything else but the Queen. He wouldn't deny that Kaoru was beautiful, but it was the beauty of a ripe fruit being eaten by a worm from within. Time was running out for her, and she likely wouldn't find absolution because of her sins.

The tips of her fingers traced his body. She wanted to release the tension building inside of her, caused by Kenshin's continuous rejection. She wanted to feel loved by her slave.

Kaoru felt no guilt for having the girl as a prisoner. She had been in a cell for years, now. If the Queen felt guilt or regret about anything, it was that years had passed and she was still alone. She had failed to capture the slave's heart.

The entire Cabinet had being against the decision to free most of the Kingdom's slaves, but she didn't gave a damn about them. Then, they tried to convince her to marry a Prince that interested her. None of the Crown Princes interested her, though. They were over-bred idiots that bored her to death. The Queen objected to the Council's suggestions.

Her Kingdom, she said, with her skillful leadership, had been able to prosper more than others in the region. So she would make her own decisions when it came to the slaves and her potential husband. And she spoke truth. Her subjects were well-fed, industrious, and able to pay their taxes. The kingdom's coffers grew, and her army sat well-trained, well-funded, and ready at any time to do her bidding.

The Council realised she acted out due to her pain, so they allowed her these follies. Besides, no one in their right mind would publicly disagree with the Queen. She was such a beautiful and caring soul. What did it matter she wanted a slave to rumple her sheets? She would eventually come to her senses and marry an appropriate man. And in keeping her slave, she would see the importances of always having slaves.

But that was two years ago, right before she took Tomoe for a prisoner. The Queen was not a heartless person, but she saw an opportunity to use the girl to get what she wanted and took it.

Her father, who was resting in peace, was the one who told her she would obtain what she wanted if she fought for it. So, that's what she was doing. She wanted to have the slave's heart. Removing Tomoe and using her to control Kenshin was how she thought she could get it. Kaoru wanted to live her life, to find true love. Not that she had done it, not that she would do it, but she wanted to try.

Her legs were mingling with his legs and Kenshin was losing his internal fight. Realizing this, Kaoru smirked. She closed her eyes in delight as she moved her perfect breasts once again against Kenshin´s chest. He swallowed hard, and let his head rest against the tub. Kaoru licked her lips in anticipation. When she reached his lips, she pressed her mouth against him reverently. Kenshin jerked, preventing the kiss from continuing.

"I can't do this, Kaoru. Stop hurting yourself," he said.

"You told me once you loved me," Kaoru said with a hoarse voice. Once again her eyes were getting misty.

"When I thought your Kingdom would release me like everyone else," Kenshin spat. "Yes, I said it. But you knew we couldn't be together. Back then your soul wasn't so consumed with this dark infatuation you have with me."

"But if you leave, you would never return," said Kaoru, averting her eyes, trying to hide her pain. "Maybe if I killed her, you would never think of her again."

With a splash, Kenshin changed his position and now the queen was under him in the tub. He placed his strong hands around her slender neck, pressing firmly to silence, but not asphyxiate her.

"Cursed Queen, why do you keep involving her? You don't deserve to be loved. You didn't have the right to take her. Just to keep me in my cell! Stop threatening to kill her if I escape!"

As Kaoru struggled against Kenshin, her mind slipped back into the past.

Kenshin was supposed to be released two years ago, while the old King still reigned. Kaoru's father told her that if she wanted to keep the slave, she had to manipulate his will. That's how she came up with that idea of imprisoning Tomoe.

The old King was no fool. He had realized the power of the slave in battles, and had promised Kenshin if he behaved for a year and helped his kingdom in battles, that he would earn his freedom in that time or less.

Kenshin kept his end of the bargain and excelled at every task presented to him. He fought well, trained other to be better soldiers, and became a valuable leader. Surely the King would release him! But, the prescribed time passed, and the King broke his promise. Instead of freeing him, Kenshin was put in Kaoru's service.

Kenshin remained a prisoner, but his intention in breaking his word was not malicious. The King knew Kenshin could be a great King, if he pulled the right ropes. But change would come slowly. To elevate a slave to a princess' consort and possible king would cause a revolt. He knew his time on this earth was short, and he needed to pass this task onto his daughter.

When she was younger, Kaoru visited the prisoners to give them food and clothes. She checked on their health and made sure they were not treated poorly. That's how she had met Kenshin. Kaoru, though a princess, was a skilled warrior. The two had an instant connection, and the King took notice to the budding attraction.

After spending so much time with them, Kaoru truly began to empathize with the slaves. Something had to be done to help ease their condition. After much deliberation with her father, the princess let the slaves know if they helped the kingdom to prosper, the kingdom would help them. Many people accepted that destiny, staying at the Aqua Kingdom after 2 years. Other kept themselves loyal to their own believes and they were set free to return to their own kingdoms.

The idea was that the Aqua Kingdom would not keep slaves indefinitely. Compared to other realms, they treated their captives properly. They were not abused or maimed. And if an overseer was found by Kaoru to be cruel, they would be punished severely. They were even paid a small salary that they could collect at the end to their servitude, instead of being treated as slaves all their lives, like they were treated in other Kingdoms. If they helped the kingdom for a relatively short time, and served well, they were set free in return.

As Queen, Kaoru annulled that rule. Instead of keeping slaves, all current captives would be released. But even she has not being able to follow her decree completely, keeping two prisoners for years. And being the Queen, no one would openly check her on her hypocrisy.

Kaoru turned her thoughts back to the present, feeling her consciousness slip. Kenshin was pressing harder onto her delicate throat than he realized. She was able to put a hand around the base of his, and she pried the meat of his palm off just enough to speak.

"Kenshin, it...it has been three years since you came." Kaoru paused, taking in a deep breath. "She..she probably doesn't think of you any longer!"

"How could you said that? I am the reason she is imprisoned, of course she thinks of me every miserable day! I was supposed to be released two years ago" Kenshin exclaimed, coming to his senses and releasing his grip on her.

Kaoru gasped for air and felt her neck up and down, ensuring no damage was done. Her skin was as bruised as her ego, but that did not stop her next plea.

"Then marry me, and she would be free!" She said it trying mask her weak state of mind with positive bravado.

Kenshin brought his lips close to her mouth, and Kaoru shuddered. Was he finally going to kiss her? Willingly? Kaoru exhaled and began to part her lips. Kenshin looked down at the woman, and softly spoke.

"I would never do that," he said, enjoying the pain that ran across Kaoru's face. "Now, let me go. Otherwise, I won't even let you come close to me ever again. I can even kill myself tonight, and you won't even have this sad sack to play with."

Filled with sorrow, Kaoru stood and exited the tub. She went to her bed, pulling in order the color ropes that were closest to her bed. If they were not pulled in the right order, the guards would be alarmed. A message would then be sent to the base town to hurt Tomoe. That's how they had managed to keep the prisoner for so long. He knew if he did something wrong, Tomoe would suffer.

Lamenting that his careless actions this night would mean whips on her back the next day, Kenshin closed his eyes, grabbed his old clothes, and proceed to the gate.

"I don't care what you said, Battousai," Kaoru said with a smirk as he walked away from her. "I know you desire me."

Kaoru covered her body with her bed sheets. After seeing Kenshin´s erect member, she felt more confident.

"Someday, you will pay for this, you wretch," Kenshin said low, unsure if the Queen heard him. Encircling himself in his robe, he left the room, just to find his personal guards to guide him to his cell.

Why he couldn't do anything to save Tomoe? He deserved to die, but he knew if he killed himself Tomoe would be dead the next day. He could marry the Queen to save Tomoe, he had had that idea many times. But, he knew that Tomoe was waiting for him. He couldn't betray her like that. With hateful tears he left the room. He felt like such a weak man for crying.

Kaoru stood alone in her room; happy because Battosai had not escaped, but sad because once again was rejected. Taking a new bottle of wine, she pressed the opening to her lips, and started once again to lament her destiny as a lonely soul….

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wanted to thank everyone of you who through the years you keep Rurouni-Kenshin alive, you believe in Kenshin/Kaoru love.

I came from some Fandoms where I used to be hurt with the stories, and that is sad… I didn't want to come this site because I was afraid to be hurt with the couples! To my surprise there are many people who believe in them and thank you for that!

If you think Kaoru is weak, don't worry there is a reason she is my favorite female character and my Kenjutsu Queen.


End file.
